Isobel's Letter
by PinkLemonadeChocolate
Summary: ADAPTED FROM MUSICLOVER500'S STORY MAGICAL LOVE. The Petrova line has always been very magical, and Elena is no exception. When she receives a letter from Isobel that was written when Elena was born, Elena must travel to Hogwarts and learn to use magic. But with Katherine and Klaus following her, things are bound to get messy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, **

**This is my first story, hope you like it. Credit to MusicLover500 for the storyline, yes, I did ask before I used it. It takes place at Elena's 18th birthday, but for this story, I'm making it her 17th birthday so it fit :) Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Brown orbs stared at the white ceiling, unmoving. A blank look covered her face, and an empty void filled her brain. She had found nothing. Again. Stefan wasn't coming back, she knew that, but it didn't stop that nasty flicker of hope from taunting her chest.

Elena sighed. She didn't know what she would do. She had finally given up, no longer believing that he could be saved, but that didn't stop the disappointment and shame. It was as if she had failed him, that it was her fault that he was on the run with Klaus. She couldn't save him from himself and even though deep down she knew she never would be able to, she had tried to fool herself that she could.

A tap on her window interrupted her brooding. She was immensely surprised that it wasn't the crow that Damon always turned himself into, and instead was an owl with pure white feathers. In its beak was a letter. Elena was curious. She rarely saw an owl, and to see an owl by her window surprised her. She got off her bed and opened the window. The cool night air brushed past her as the white owl flew in, dropped the letter, and flew out.

She shut the window and cautiously approached the letter on her bed. She had no idea who had sent it, and wasn't sure if she'd want to know the information it held. It seemed important, why bother send it by owl if it wasn't. She placed her hand on it. Nothing happened. She turned it over in her hand, the brown envelop making a slight rustling noise as it moved. It was sealed with a red formal stamp, and had 'Elena' on it in elegant letters. She carefully opened it and pulled out the letter. A rock fell out of the bottom and landed on the bed. She ignored it and read the letter.

_Dear Elena,_

_I don't know if I have ever met you, or if I had, what impression I made. I'm sorry I left you, but it was for your own safety. _

_I didn't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to say in outright: you are a witch. I'm not sure if your parents have told you yet, but you're adopted. I'm your real mother, although I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to meet you. _

_You are part of the Petrova line, which, if you know anything about it, is a very powerful line. I am also a witch, or was, meaning that you will be too. I got a very powerful wizard to place a spell on you to supress your powers until you were 17, so that you could have a relatively normal life. _

_But now, it's time for you to join the wizarding world. I'm sorry if this scares you or you don't believe it. Squeeze the rock once you have finished reading this._

_Love from your mother,_

_ Isobel Flemming_

Elena was numb. Unfortunately, she new about the supernatural, and had already found out that she was adopted. But, _her, a witch! _She wasn't sure she believed it. But she picked up the rock anyway. And squeezed it.

* * *

Dumbledore sat at his desk. looking through the names of the first years that were about to join Hogwarts. Everything was in order, all the students had returned their letters, all accepting, as usual. But something was bothering him. He didn't know what. He had _that _feeling, the one he always got when something important was going to happen.

So he was looking over the roll of the new entrances for the following year, to see if one of the names had been left off the list, or there was a name on there that wasn't supposed to be on there. But nothing was off.

Then his whole office shook. Everything around him started moving and Dumbledore felt panic place a cold finger on his chest. He gripped the desk in fright and to stop himself from being thrown around. The scroll found its way out of his hands and into the air. His quill went up to join it and started to write at the bottom of the paper.

Suddenly everything stopped moving, and the scroll and quill dropped to the floor. Dumbledore shakily got to his feet and made his way around his desk to the fallen scroll. He bent down slowly, his fingers cautiously gripping the paper. His eyes made their way down the scroll to see what the quill had wrote. at the bottom of the roll was a new name, one that made his eyes widen.

_Elena Gilbert - Sixth Year._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's the second chapter, sorry the first one was so short. Thanks to everyone who followed my story, it's my first one!**

**Anyway, here it is.**

* * *

Dumbledore stared at the name in shock. He had no idea who Elena Gilbert was, but what made him stare was the writing beside the name.

_Sixth_ _year_.

No one had joined Hogwarts that hadn't started in year one, so what was the reason Elena should. He had never heard of the Gilbert's, meaning they couldn't be a magical family. Dumbledore didn't know what he should do. Should he let Elena come, things were becoming quite tense around Hogwarts, with Voldermort back, and this looked suspicious.

"Minerva!" Professor Mc'Gonagal came running in.

"What's wrong, Albus?"

"Do you know of a girl called Elena Gilbert?"

Mrs McGonagal paused and thought. "I feel like I should."

"Yes, I have that feeling as well. I think we should find out a little bit more about her before decide if we will send her a letter, after all, her birthday is in a week's time."

They both sat in silence for a few moments, both trying to think where they had heard the girl's name.

"I will go," Minerva said suddenly. "I'll watch her for a few days, see if she is a threat, if she knows about magic and find out who her parents are. I'll bring you news in a few days."

Dumbledore nodded, "Good luck."

* * *

Elena looked around her room, then down at the rock in her hand. Nothing happened.

_Right,_ she thought, it's_ a joke._

Well, it wasn't a nice one. What was the point of it anyway?

It was probably Damon, he's always so mean.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Speak of the devil..." Elena muttered to herself. She forgot about Damon's hearing.

"Well that's no way to greet a friend, Elena, I thought you knew that by now."

"And I thought you knew we weren't friends," Elena sighed. Damon looked down at her hands to where the letter was.

"What have you got there?"

Elena quickly folded up the letter and put it in the back pocket of her jeans. "Nothing important," she said, hoping that Damon wouldn't ask anything else about it.

he did.

"What _is _it, Elena," he said with more force.

"Just a note that Sefan gave me before he flipped his switch," she said with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"When did he send you a letter?" Damon asked out both confusion and suspicion. He didn't remember Sefan giving her a letter.

"A while back," Elena answered vaguely.

Damon was still suspiciou. "Show me."

Elena's eyes widened briefly before shaping her face into a horrified expression. "No way! That is private!"

"Come on, we both know that that wasn't from Stefan. Who was it from?"

Elena paused, unsure of what to say. She finally spoke up. "It was from Isobel. It said I was a witch."

* * *

Minerva McGonagall made her way down the streets of Mystic Falls, although no one noticed her as she walked down the middle of the road. Or maybe the problem wasn't that no one could see her, it was that all anyone saw was a stray tabby cat walking in the middle of the road. Tabby cat McGonagall made her way through Mystic Falls to the house that this 'Elena' lived in. The town was quiet and out of the way, which gave her a sense of peace. So much had been going on at Hogwarts, and with the threat of Voldermort over their heads, she had gotten quite stressed. Being in Mystic Falls was like being on holiday, even though she had a job to. She finally arrived outside the house. It was a good size, and looked homely enough.

The only figures she could see in the house were two in what she assumed was the bedroom upstairs. So she waited to see the next person who went in or out of the house.

And waited.

And waited.

She sat outside the house until morning. And when she saw the girl that walked out of the house beside a tall brown haired boy,she was shocked. She was almost afraid, this person wasn't an ordinary girl, this was a dangerous, ruthless vampire.

Katherine.

To say Minerva was surprised was an understatement. She had watched Katherine all day. She had attended school, didn't compell any of the teacher or people around her and the people that hung around her all seemed like the actually wanted to hang out with her. And Katherine wasn't one to go around looking anxious and slightly depressed. Everyone in her little group had the same look about them, like they lived with the weight of the world on their shoulders. If they were friends that Katherine had compelled, they wouldn't look like that.

So she decided that the next moment that she could get Katherine alone, she would make an appearance.

* * *

Elena was having a crap day. Everything was going badly. Damon didn't leave until late last night, and even when she had tried to go to sleep, Elena just couldn't fall asleep. Damon, to her suprise, believed the letter, and she was the one in doubt. But she couldn't stop that little niggle at the back of her head, saying that maybe, just maybe, the letter was right.

To follow that, it seemed all the teachers were out to get her, everyone finding a reason to scold her. She ended up excusing herself from Biology and walked outside to get some fresh air. She sat down on the park bench putmhermhead on the table. She really needed a break from everything.

She looked up from the table and saw the tabby cat she had seen all day. She smiled at it.

"Hey kitty, have you been following me? Sorry, I don't have any food that you would like." Elena stared at it as it seemed to look around tham, as if to see if anyone was around.

And suddenly, the cat morphed into a woman with a pointy hat.

Elena looked at the woman in fright and stood up from the bench.

"W-what do you want?" She asked with her hand out in front of her to tell the woman not to move any closer.

The woman looked slightly surprised, "I'm surprised you don't remember me, Katherine, it hasn't been that long."

"I'm not Katherine, I'm Elena, her doppelgänge," she said somewhat hesitantly.

The woman looked at Elena in shock. "_You're _Elena?" Then realisation marked her face. "Of course! You're Isobel's daughter, from the Petrova line," the woman said somewhat to herself.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, my name is Mrs McGonagal. 'Mrs McGonagall' place her hand out for Elena to shake, and she took it somewhat cautiously.

McGonagall spoke again. "Oh, and you're witch."

* * *

**I'm sorry the first chapter was really short, and that this one is too, they will hopefully be getting longer, I just wanted to post something. Hope it was okay, have a good Christmas! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! **

**I know it's been a while, but I've been on holiday and there was no WiFi! I've tried to make this a long chapter, but it always seems as if you have written heaps when you don't know the word count. I'll try and be quick with updates, but tell me if you want them once a week, and the chapters kind of short, or once a month and a bit longer. Hope everyone's had a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year :)**

Isobel's letter part 3

Elena wandered home with a dazed look on her face, almost as if she was in a trance. She had spent the rest of the afternoon learning about the 'proper' witches, as McGonagal had put it. She had found out that Bonnie was a Wican, a type of witch that draws their power from nature.

Mrs McGonagal however, had magic inside of her, which she used to do magic. Apparently, there was a whole wizard world which had been kept secret from non-magic folk. And she was a part of it.

She didn't know what to think or do. She had just learnt that her mother's Father, Patrick Flemming, was a very well known witch, meaning so was Isobel. So it was a huge shock to Hogwarts and to the wizarding world when she disappeared abruptly.

Turns out she disappeared because she was pregnant with Elena and was embarrassed about it. Well, Elena thought, she was a drama queen right up until her death.

She opened up her front door and walked inside. Elena walked up to her room and placed her bag in her closet. She got a huge fright when she closed her closet door. Damon was right behind it.

"Could you stop doing that?!" She shouted, "You are going to give me a heart attack!"

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Not a ghost, a witch."

"Bonnie?" Damon said with a confused look. What could Bonnie do that would scare Elena?

"No, of course it wasn't Bonnie! Although, yes I did see her today. I saw a 'real' witch," Elena said with air quotations around real. Damon was confused. Wasn't Bonnie a 'real' witch? He covered up his confusion with a rude remark, "I always knew she was a fake."

Now Elena was frustrated, "Can you just listen! A witch called Mrs McGonagal introduced herself to me. She told me about the wizarding world, and that it has been kept secret from 'muggles,' or whatever they call us."

"So, what, you gonna join them?" Damon asked

"I've been asked to attend the 'best wizarding school there is,'" Elena said. "I get my official letter in four days, my birthday. And I've decided I want to go.

**3 days later 11.56pm**

Elena, Caroline, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler and Alaric sat in the living room in the Salvator Boarding House. Everyone had been told about the witch that had met with Elena and the conversation they had.

"So, when is this letter and big guy called Hagrid supposed to turn up again?" Caroline asked.

"Apparently as soon as I turn 17, so I'm assuming it's at midnight." Elena replied. The room lapsed into the silence it had adopted for most of the night. Each second seemed to tick by awfully slow. Eventually, the seconds turned into one minute, one turned into two, and two into three.

One minute left.

Everyone was staring at a clock, and even though no one wanted to admit it, everyone was anxious. They had learnt not to trust strangers the hard way, they only wanted to use you, yet here they all were, waiting around for a stranger to turn up.

Midnight.

No one knew what to expect, but everyone was caught slightly off guard when the doorbell to the Boarding House echoed through the room. No one moved, they were all a bit shocked to do anything.

When the doorbell went for a second time and a loud knock sounded through the house, the gang regained their senses.

Alaric jumped to his feet. "I'll get it."

Alaric walked briskly but cautiously to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. A tall, bulky man dressed in odd looking robes stood outside the door. "Good evening sir, my name is Rubius Hagrid, keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts, and I'm here for Elena."

**Time skip to train.**

Elena, her trolley and the gang and Hagrid made their way through Kings Cross train station.

After Hagrid had arrived at the Salvator Boarding House on the 20th of August, he took Elena and the rest of the gang to an alleyway in London, before leading them down a few streets and into the magically concealed Diagon Alley. There, they had got all of Elena's school books and supplies, along with a black owl and a broomstick. Elena had originally wanted a cat because they were her favourite animal, but the others convinced her to get an owl for practical reasons like communication. They then had a little less that a week to tell Mystic Falls High that she would be moving schools and get all the paperwork done. But soon enough, the 1st of September rolled on by.

All of the gang was nervous, they were about to be separated, and it didn't help that everyone was staring at them. It must be Hagrid, Elena thought, I would probably stare at him too, if I didn't know him.

"Here's your ticket Elena, be sure not to miss your train." Hagrid turned around to the others. "You guys better say goodbye, I have to take you back now, otherwise I'll never make it to the big feast in time." Hagrid pulled out a train ticket and handed it to Elena. Before she had any time to look at it, she was blinded by Caroline's shoulder as she was pulled into a hug. She felt the others gather round and hug her as well, creating a large group hug around Elena's trolley.

They all savoured the moment. For Caroline and Bonnie, it was the last time in a while that they would see their best friend. For Jeremy, this was the last time he would see his sister in a long time. For Alaric, it was like saying good the child he never had. For Damon, it was see his love leave and for Tyler, it was saying goodbye to a dear friend.

Bonnie was very sad to see her best friend leave, but was also a little jealous. From Elena's explanation of what a 'real' witch was, it sounded as if Wiccan's were the 'poor cousins.' The other witches looked down on them because they weren't as powerful and couldn't create spells without using the elements (fire, earth, water, air). She was also slightly upset that Elena got real teachers to teach her the right and proper way to use her magic, whereas, after Grams died, Bonnie had to figure it out on her own.

But she was still immensely happy for Elena to be a witch as well, she wouldn't be the only one anymore, and was immensely sad to see her go, she wouldn't have her best friend around anymore.

They slowly pulled away from Elena after Hagrid told them, "Hurry it along, we need to get back. And it's not as if you'll never see her again, she'll be back for Christmas."

Elena stood where she was until her friends were out of sight before looking at her ticket.

**Hogwarts Express: Platform 9 3/4**

She stared at it for a few minutes to make sure her eyes weren't seeing things. When nothing changed, she became anxious. What if she couldn't find the train? Elena then realised that if these witches had been living in a place that muggles can't get to, then the train to the 'best wizarding school there is' would probably be hidden.

So she decided to go to platform nine and see what was there.

It took her a few minutes to navigate herself around the train station and find platform nine. She looked at the time, then down at her ticket. She still had a fair bit of time until the Hogwarts Express left the station. So she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

She didn't see anyone with a trolley filled with weird things, or anyone talking about muggles. Until a family with four red head teens, a blonde haired girl and a black haired boy rushed towards platform nine. They all had trolleys filled with the same weird equipment that Elena had and were talking loudly about how cool the latest broomstick was, with all the new upgrades.

To a normal person, they would be seen as just another wacko family, but to Elena, who had spent years with the supernatural, this conversation was definitely coming from a witch. She wasn't sure whether to follow them, or go up and talk to them. She decided on the latter.

"Um, excuse me, but I'm not sure how to get to the platform."

All six of them stared at her in what Elena decided was calculating looks. They all stood there for a good minute before one of the red heads decided talk. "What platform are you looking for?"

Elena sighed, of course they didn't trust her. Hagrid had said something about this bad guy called Voldemort, who reminded her of Klaus, and that everyone was a bit tense. She wouldn't trust a stranger coming up to her and asking where the entrance to there safe house is. And besides, she didn't look eleven.

"The same one as you, platform nine and three quarters." When none of them answered her she carried on. "Look, I know you're all suspicious with the whole Voldemort thing going on, trust me, I know what it's like when you're weary of everything moving, but I'm not some sort of spy."

"Look, we don't have time for this, we're going to miss the train," said the red head girl. They all seemed to agree, and Elena breathed a sigh of relief.

The next thing she knows is that they all start running at the wall.

**So that's it, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'll try and update soon. Tell me if you want weekly or monthly updates. :) **


End file.
